Motherly Conversations
by Cheetah Eyes
Summary: A conversation between Edward and Renee when Bella's in the hospital at the end of Twilight. I do not own Twilight. Thanks to Hersheys Rocks for beta reading the story!


Motherly Conversations

There are few things that boyfriends look forward to less than having to talk to their girlfriends' parents. Even more so when their girlfirend is lying on a hospital bed, unconscious, with more injuries than one person should have at once. Unfortunately, that is the predicament that I have found myself in.

_I wonder how long he's been here. Does he even sleep? You'd think he was a vampire or something..._

It takes almost all the willpower I have to not laugh bitterly at that. She doesn't know how true that statement is. She also doesn't know (and it's a good thing she doesn't!) that because that thought is true, her only daughter was nearly murdered by a sadistic vampire who went after her so that _I _would go after _him_.

_Edward, stop beating yourself up about James. It's not your fault. Bella wouldn't want you to be thinking like this either, and you know it._

I nearly sigh. Yes, I know Bella wouldn't want me to be thinking like this. She'd probably forgive me for everything I've done to her, though I hardly deserve it.

To appease my family (and partly because I was curious), I began to wonder how Bella's mother would take the fact that I - and my family - were vampires. Her daughter took it unbelievably well. She never once thought of us as the monsters we are - though I wonder what she will think of us now after this incident with James.

However, I was very aware that Bella was the exception to the rule of how people reacted. Would her mother be as accepting as Bella? Would she turn and run, screaming, like I wished Bella to? Would she think we were insane, and try to put us in a mental institution? So many possible reactions...

As I mulled over the options, Renee tried to start a conversation.

"So... how long have you been involved with Bella?"

I very nearly had to grab a chair to keep myself upright. Where had _that_ question come from? I must have been incredibly wrapped up in my thoughts to have not heard _that_. I quickly tried to come up with an answer to the bewildering comment.

"Well, I took Bella out for our first date about a week ago, Mrs. Dwyer."

_Only a week? And he's already acting this worried about her? How serious are they?_

It was very hard not to wince at that. I probably could have been more careful in showing how worried I was, but just seeing her like she is - nearly as pale as us, not moving at _all_, with only the heart moniter and the rise and fall of her chest to show that she was actually alive... Edward, stay on topic. You need to make sure you give nothing away.

"You two seem very... serious. Well, of course you're serious if you came all the way to Phoenix to ask her to come back."

There was a slightly accusatory tone in her voice as she said this. Not that I could blame her. I mean, as far as she knows, if I hadn't insisted on talking to her, then she never would've 'fallen out of a window'. And she wouldn't be here, after nearly dying because...

_Edward, snap out of it! If you do NOT stop making it seem like it's your fault, we're going to come up there._

"How long do you intend to go out with my daughter, Edward?"

It seemed as if she was trying to have a 'motherly' talk with her daughter's boyfriend, but it didn't seem as if she had had a lot of practise with being motherly. Well, Bella did say that she acted more like the adult in their relationship.

Unthinkingly, I replied, "Forever, if she'll let me."

_Forever? What does that mean? They better not have had..._

Only over a hundred years of learning to keep a straight face kept me from staring at Renee in horror at that thought. She thought we were -? That I'd actually -? How could she think that?! I know that she hasn't known me for very long, but I like to think that I don't seem like the type of 'boy' who only has one thing on his mind. Quickly, I tried to dispell her worries.

"Mrs. Dwyer, I care deeply about Bella. She is a remarkable girl, and I would never do anything to hurt her."

She did look less worried, which was a relief. However, the next thing that went across her mind was a little bit disconcerting.

_I think he loves her..._

"Well, Edward, I need to talk to the doctor. I'll see you later." It was very hard to not heave a sigh of relief when she said this. This conversation had been incredibly uncomfortable, and I was happy to see that it was ending. But before I had the chance to wonder if I was really _that_ obvious about my feelings for Bella, Renee turned around and said, "I hope you have good intentions for my daughter, because I can guarantee that you will _not_ get away with hurting my girl."

With that, she left the room and closed the door.

I stood there, dumbstruck. Did she just _threaten_ me? I had only been threatened by my siblings before, and never about treating my girlfriend with respect. Well, I've never had a girlfriend before Bella, so I've never had to be threatened by her parents. It was not an experience I wish to repeat.

Deciding to just forget the entire experience, I settled into the chair beside Bella's bed to watch her sleep. She seemed to have regained most of her color, so it looked like she was just sleeping. I sighed in relief. Good. Both Carlisle and the doctor at this hospital said that she'd recover, but actually seeing an improvement made me less worried. Suddenly, Bella started mumbling in her sleep.

"Edward... love you..."

I smile for the first time since Bella was brought to the hospital. Yes, she'd be all right. And for now, that's all that mattered.


End file.
